Crystal Future
by Inesita
Summary: The world has been renewed after the Negamoon wars and now Crystal Tokyo is entering is long over due peace...or is it. The fate of the city lies in the hand of one girl and the destiny not even she is aware of. Sequel to Changed Destiny
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Future

By Inesita

I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters but please don't steal my characters. This is the long awaited sequel to my fan fic Changed Destiny. It is a sailor moon fan fic so be patient you will be rewarded. So for now sit back, enjoy the exploits of the voices in my head and I look forward to hearing your reviews. This is part two of a triology.

Inesita

Prologue

It was a blistering cold night but the lone figure didn't seem to care. The small bundle in her arms was safely wrapped in a blanket and sleeping through the storm. Her serene face belied the true story of her birth. She couldn't fathom why her mother had thought this was a good idea but it was her duty to carry out this deed. Coming up to a lone door of the orphanage she placed the child on the stoop and knocked on the door. Waving goodbye to the child she disappeared.

Back on the ethereal plan a very irate goddess was pacing in front of the gates of time. Didn't Corona say she was going to be here? On cue the said woman appeared. She was dressed in a pair of cut off jeans and tank top which was completely out of character for her. "So, what's with the outfit Corona?"

"As always a pleasure Kali," with a snap of her fingers the outfit was replaced with a dark green dress that hugged her curves and matched her deep green hair. "What does the counsel want now?"

"Not the counsel, me; it's time for me to go down there."

"Excuse me? I thought you couldn't go to the mortal plane until it was time for her to be born."

"Exactly, I was finally able to read my own page. There is a shifter down there that for some crazy reason decided to pray to me" Kali shook her head in amusement, "He has no idea what he has gotten himself into by addressing the mother of destruction herself."

"What about Thexa?"

"She can't do anything without me setting her free you know that." The black onyx around her neck shimmered in response. "I need you to cover for me, you owe me."

"I hate when you remind me of that, are you going to make me awaken her too?"

"No that's not your fate my friend." A lone tear fell down her pale cheek. "That is saved for another not yet born. The time of Revelation is almost upon us ." wiping the tear off her face she managed to crack a smile. "Watch over the book for me you are the only one I trust." Waving her to her old friend she let herself fall down to the mortal realm and for the first time in a millennium breathed in fresh air.

She found herself overlooking a small beach and in the distance she could hear the shouts of a game in progress. Making her way towards the sound she could see a group of kids playing soccer. A whistle blew and her attention was drawn to a man in a grey blazer jacket trying to wave down the kids. "Come on guys bring it in!" the voice caught her dead in her tracks and she nearly fell over a log in front of her. It couldn't be that he was the one she had heard could it? It had said a child would set her free, could she have read it wrong? She watched as he spoke with the young boys and felt her heart warm for the first time in centuries. She hated fate sometimes…

A year later Kali now Emily Ashburn was mulling around her apartment trying to finish dinner before Gavon arrived. She had tried to avoid him after the game but he had seen her and had actively sought her out. The persistent bastard had called her nonstop for a date till she said yes. He had said he didn't know why but he felt compelled to find out who she was after seeing her watching the game. She looked so lonely and mysterious. Emily had tried to dissuade him from falling for her but she knew fate was not something to screw around with.

After six months she finally had to admit to herself he was her destiny and she cried herself to sleep that night. Anyone who was unlucky enough to be tied to her was bound to die. She finally broke down one night and told him who she was and surprisingly he didn't care. He himself was a shape shifter and found it almost ironic he had fallen for a goddess. Their relationship bloomed from there but Emily knew it couldn't last forever. She sometimes wished she could wisk him away with her to another plane but she knew that was impossible.

Her mind kept wandering to the two pregnancy tests sitting in the bathroom and she felt a shudder go down her back. Was the time line progressing that quickly? She had no way of contacting Corona and she almost didn't want to. She could see the changes occurring around her and knew that this world's time was drawing to a close. The opening of the main door broke her out of her daze and she put a smile on her face. She was going to be a mother, end of the world or not she was not going to screw it up this time.

It would be another five months for her fears to become reality. The Earth was dying and she could feel the very soul of the planet giving in. Gavon and her had left the city for a small cabin up by the lake where she had first met him. The world was in chaos and she hated the fact she was to blame. The anger coming from the source was palpable to her and cut like a knife. It blamed her for its misery and was searching for her. Everyone was affected by this blind rage. Mobs had started forming going after anyone who was different and poor Gavin got caught up in it. Someone had found out he wasn't human and now they were after him and his unborn child.

Emily cradled the life growing in her and lamented at their fate. Gavin was pacing the main room and cursing under his breath. He hadn't slept in days and she knew he would never admit it but he didn't know what to do. It was only a matter of time before they found them then what? Keep running? Why was it that every time she found peace it was shattered? The pacing stopped and Gavin made it back to the bedroom but she could see he had made his decision. "We need to talk."

"I know."

"I know how to save you and the baby," Slicking the hair from his face he held back a shudder of tears . "You have to go back"

"Gavin don't make me do this!" Tears she didn't know she was holding poured from her heart. "If I go you know what that means. I will be stuck and you will never see me again."

"Yes but at least you will be alive."

"And you?"

"I am resigned to my fate. You are the only thing in this world that matter to me right now and if giving up my life will protect the two of you then so be it."

Emily couldn't help from laughing through the tears. Even she couldn't avoid the curse of her station. Gavin held her in his arms and for the last time she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. When she awoke in the morning he was gone as were his belongings. She could have easily found him but she knew he thought it would be better this way. Wiping the last tear from her eyes she looked around one last time at their home and went back to the ethereal plane. She found herself in her old study and took a few deep breaths. She had forgotten her child wouldn't get back so easily demigod or not.

She hid in her quarters for the remainder of her pregnancy and tried her best to ignore the events of the world she had left behind. It was 2 months later when she felt the passing of Gavin and she silently mourned his death and the father her child would never know. As her due date approached she called for Corona and waited. Corona arrived in time to help her deliver a healthy baby girl but this was to be a bitter sweet moment for her.

Lying in the bed holding her precious child Kali watched her daughter doze off to sleep. Her Cobalt eyes fought to stay open but in the end even she couldn't fight Morpheus' powers. Wrapping her up in the blanket she had made for her she kissed her on her forehead handed her to Corona. "You know what you have to do."

"Kali this is ridiculous, she's a child."

"And for that reason she can't remain here. They would use her the same way they did Thexa and I will not have her robbed of her innocence. If I can give her a normal life in any capacity with our without me so be it."

"What did the book say about this?"

"Nothing it remains mute to me on this matter. I felt a powerful soul die yesterday. You were there weren't you."

"Yes she insisted she do it. It was a great loss."

"True but not for nothing, she will return I have seen that. Saturn's sacrifice was not in vain. My daughters future is tied to Saturn's and for that reason you have to do this favor for me. No one can know where she is not even me. "

"Can you deal with the consequences of what you are asking?"

"I am going to have to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_As always I do not own sailor moon or any of it_'s characte_rs, universe or story line I am mearly barrowing to add to my story. Please enjoy and we are one step closer to the Galaxia wars with each chapter...enjoy!_

Astra cringed when she heard her mother calling her name, it was never a good sign when Maya Gates referred to the full names of her children. Putting on her best game face she made her way down stairs to find her parents waiting with her brother nursing a black eye, she was in deep trouble.

"So care to tell us what happened?" Her mother's even keel voice hid the rage Astra knew was hiding there.

"He got in a fight, I got him out of it,"

"Before or after you snook off to go to that tournament."

Astra cursed her luck, Evan had snitched again. That was the last time she took him along. "Mom, Dad please I am sorry he got hurt but he got in the way…"

"We told you last time no fights. Astra seriously what will people think if they find out the master of the dojo's daughter was engaged in fights like this?"

"Well if he let me train with the others I wouldn't have to do this,"

"That is out of the question young lady!" Her father's voice shook her to the core. His was the one person she wanted more than anything to get some recognition from. She had watched him since forever teach others but she always had to learn in secret like she was some dirty secret. She was his best pupil damit! But no, instead of recognizing her as his heir he was looking for a new pupil to train in her place. Life sucked. "You are grounded until further notice."

"But Dad…"

"No buts! You will remain at the dojo, no leaving except for school."

"This sucks…"

"Want me to make it longer?"

"No sir!"

"Evan is going to watch you. Any funny business and he is going to tell us right away."

"Wait a sec, are you telling me you two aren't even going to be here this weekend?"

"Your mother and I have important business in Hedgestone. If I hear about any new fights you are banned from the dojo do you understand me?"

"Crystal…"

That was the end of that argument. Four days of solitary confinement while her parents were out looking for a new student no doubt and Dudley do right was going to be her warden. Life didn't get any fairer that this. Astra looked out her window at the sky line of Crystal Tokyo. The city had come so far in the last 10 years since the war. She was only six at the time but it was as clear as day for her. It was out of nowhere that those ships had come and put the whole city into a erie frozen state. Her father had managed to get them to a shelter in time and then all the magic seemed to disappear. They had been holed up in that shelter for days before they were found by those four guardians from the castle.

Who would have thought that a nobody like her would have ever had the chance to see the inside of the Crystal Palace but she had. Not only that but she had become friends with the two princesses. But that was a long time ago. They probably didn't even remember who she was after all that time. Her father had changed after that and the happy go lucky man she had known was replaced by the grim warlord that ran their home. He never got close to her again and always kept her at a distance. To this day she couldn't figure out what she had done wrong.

She threw herself into training thinking if she showed him how she could master his style he would be proud of her but that only seemed to make it worse. Now she couldn't even let anyone know she could fight or that she had mastered the most high level techniques. She could hear her brother outside the door and rolled her eyes. "Come in!"

"So are you going?"

"And have you tattle on me again? No thank you!"

"Astra I'm sorry you know Dad, he just gets it out of you."

"And this time would be any different? Sorry I like my life not to be cut short over you."

"Fine I will tell Pamela you aren't interested…"

"Hold the phone, Pam's here?"

"Yeah she's downstairs waiting for your answer. She even gave me these" Evan held out two small scrolls and she grabbed them up. They were concealment spells.

"What do you want?"

"2 month's allowance and front row seats"

"Deal."

"Cool! Ok see you downstairs!" Evan left the room faster than flash and Astra took a deep breath she was going to get killed for this but it was worth it. Going to the mirror she used the first scroll and her hair changed from its blonde auburn locks to a wavy purple hued mass of curls. Her eye normally a stormy grey shifted to clear blue and walah Astra was no more. In her place was Circe Dackro the best street fighter in the city. Pulling the mass of curls back she made one last appraisal of her image and walked downstairs.

Pam was sitting at the bottom of the stairs playing with an energy ball when she walked behind her and jumped when Astra touched her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"No but I figured I would anyway. The pot is 3,000 marks this time."

"Whatever,"

"Seriously I have no idea why you don't keep any of it."

"Because I don't need it."

At the park the sun was setting and the crowd was gathering for the nights' festivities. Kat jumped up on the fountain and looked through the crowd for her friends. Astra said she was coming, well to be correct Pam had said Astra was coming but either way she knew Astra wouldn't pass up an event like this. She could make out Pam walking towards the fountain and sure enough she had brought Astra. The concealment spell was better this time even Kat had a hard time seeing through it. Jumping down she ran over nearly ran into a few people on her way to her friends. She had no real family but with Astra and Pam she felt like she had the family she never had. The orphanage was ok but everyone deserved a family. No lying Astra made life easier by donating all her winnings to the home but money didn't buy happiness just made things easier.

"Circe so glad to see you again!"

"Hi Kat! Ready to see me wipe the floor with these wannabes?'

"As always!"

Kat and Pam made it to their spot by the ring and watched as Circe once again cleaned house. Though the group of guys next to them was driving her nuts; every time Circe had a win the loud mouth red head had to put his two cents in. the quiet blonde with them didn't have much to say but she could have sworn she had seen him before but she brushed it off. By the end of the fight Austin , the loud mouth red head, was just gawking at Circe and Kat was happy for the quiet. Running over the side she hugged Circe she got second place but who cared, she had fun.

"So Crowns for a shake girls?"

"Sounds good to me, you up for that Pam?"

Rhonde had to hit Austin a few times upside to head to get his attention as they walked back to the palace. "Earth to Austin; aren't you supposed to be protecting me and not keeping your head in the clouds?"

"Geez Rhonde did you have to hit so hard!"

"Just checking…" As they approached the garden entrance Rhonde's blonde hair changed back to its silver-purple and the moon mark once again graced his forehead. Thank god for being half lunarian. His mother's powers came in handy sometimes. "So what did you think of that Circe girl?"

"The one using the concealment spell….not too shabby. I wouldn't mind going for a few rounds with her sometime."

"Always in the gutter…"

"Not you too Devon!"

"Just saying, of the four of us you are the one who always has to make those comments."

"And what might you mean by that Mr. I am so perfect,"

"He means you can't stop thinking about sex…"

"Gee thanks Patrick I didn't realize that!" Austin huffed and stormed off as they got to the palace. "If master Jedite is looking for me I am in the arena practicing my head aim."

"You think he likes her?"

"Definitely and I know exactly where to start looking for her," Patrick pulled out his minicomputer and started searching for the Gate's Dojo.

It had been a week since the tournament and Astra still was alive. Her brother had kept his word and hadn't told her parents anything. In fact he had told them she had been practicing all day and that impressed her dad so much he let her come back into the dojo to watch the classes. Today she was waiting on the back terrace for Kat. They were going to go to the movies for her birthday. Astra had to laugh because Kat seemed to make the best of everything. She had no idea where or when she was born just the day they had found her on the steps of the orphanage but unlike most people it didn't bother her.

Letting herself doze off she could hear Kat in the distance laughing and she looked down to find her talking with a group of guys. That wasn't Kat's usual behavior to talk to random strangers, did she know them? One of them, the blonde one, looked especially close to her and Astra could have sworn it looked like Kat was blushing. Her friend had a lot of explaining to do. Astra grabbed her bag and said good bye to her family before she ran out of the house to investigate this further.

Kat nearly jumped when she felt that energy burst behind her. When she turned around she found herself facing the same guy from the tournament. Today she could see he was using a concealment spell but only for an instant. His blond hair had flashed purple for an instant then in was gone. It was his smile though that caught her off guard. Her heart felt like had skipped a beat. "Hi sorry didn't mean to scare you. I saw you at the tournament last week. My name is Richie,"

"Katherine, Kat for short. And who are the rest of these guys?"

"Oh, I am sorry this is Austin, Devon and Patrick, we were looking for the dojo around here, we were wonder if you knew the area."

"Yeah I was going there myself," Astra was walking up to the group with a smile on her face when she felt a chill go up her back and Austin did too. They both shook it off

"Hi Kat! What is taking you so long?"

"Hey Astra! Sorry I ran into a few guys I met last week. This is Astra Gates."

"Not related to master Gates are you?"

"One and the same who might you be?"

"Austin Rolamir," Shaking hands with him was like touching fire but calming. His steel blue eyes almost looked like he felt the same thing but Astra couldn't make sure. For a split second she could have sworn she could read his aura but it was gone as soon as he pulled his hand away. "You wouldn't happen to moonlight at tournaments would you?"

"Nope, banned from the dojo by my dad. It's not the proper place for young ladies or some jazz like that. "

"Oh, sorry I could have sworn I saw a girl that used your father's style a while back."

"Not unless someone is sneaking lessons nope sorry. If you guys don't mind my friend and I are late for a movie."

"Our apologies, Richie mind picking your jaw up off the ground?"

"Oh! Sorry Austin. Would you like to go out sometime Kat, your friend is invited to hang out if you want. We head out to the local music clubs Friday nights."

"We'll keep in mind what do you say Astra?"

"Ok, see you around"

It must have been the calm before the storm because time moved by so smoothly. Looking back Astra wondered if she would have changed things if she knew what she did now. It had been almost 5 months since they had met the guys. The group became fast friend the more time Kat and her spent with them the more she liked them. Austin just rubbed her the wrong way but she could tell Richie and Kat liked each other. She couldn't help but feel that they were hiding something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

It took a few weeks of pushing but she finally got Kat to go on a date with Richie and with Devon's help Richie finally asked her out. A couple of months in Kat came over bubbling with laughter but when she asked Kat just told her she couldn't say why but she would tell her later. It bothered her that her friend was keeping secrets from her but Astra could see she was happy so she didn't push the subject.

It was on one of those perfect October days that her life came crashing down. She had just got back from school and was putting her bag away when she heard her parents calling from the back room. As she walked in she saw a woman with long green hair sitting talking to her parents. Her mother was dabbing tears from her eyes before she walked in. "Astra please come in we want you to meet someone."

"Hi, Astra Gates and you are?"

"Corona Duval,"

"Sweety please sit down, we need to talk,"

"Mom what is going on?"

"There is no easy way to say this Astra, your mother and I aren't your biological parents."

"What! Hold it for a second, are you telling me you adopted me? Why am I finding out about this now?"

"For your protection your parents agreed to keep the truth from you, I am the one who left you in their care 17 years ago. It was at the request of your mother I did this."

"This is a load of bull, I look just like them I even have the family birth mark on my back. Seriously mom, when are you going to stop and tell me this is a joke,"

"Astra it isn't a joke. Corona I think you should explain we can wait outside. Astra we have always loved you as our own and we always will please remember that. "As her parents walked out Astra was fuming.

"Don't be too hard on them. I told them to keep you hidden. The reason you resemble them is because that is what your mom wanted. She placed a spell on you when you were born. Your natural abilities helped too. "

"Natural abilities?"

"You are half shape shifter, on your father's side, goddess on your mother's. I am sorry I have to tell you this. The plan always was to leave you alone and let you live a normal life."

"What changed?"

"there are powers at force here you have no imaging of."

"Ok say I believe you, which I don't. Why don't I have any powers if you say I am all these things."

"We bound your powers. Here put this on." Corona passed her a black onyx necklace in the shape of a ankh. Astra rolled her eyes everyone was going crazy. She was waiting for the camara's and the joke to be revealed. Putting the necklace around her neck she felt like something snapped in her center. She had to close her eyes and grab the nearest chair as her Chi seemed to burst out of control for a second. When she got some clarity back she had to blink a couple of times. Her hair normally shoulder length and blonde was going down her back straight as a arrow and a deep shade of purple. Running to the nearest mirror she could see her eyes were a cobalt black and her normally curvy frame was replaced by a petite frame. She almost looked like an evil fairy. All she was missing was a pair of wings.

"You have those too I will show you how to use them later."

"Excuse me?"

"You were projecting. It's common among our group. You are one of a group of Demi gods, like myself. With practice you will be able to control your telepathy."

"Ok, um did you just put a glamour on me?"

"No I took one off. This is your true form Astra. We have a lot to teach you."

That was the last time she saw her parents. Corona allowed her to say goodbye and then she was taken to what Corona referred to as the Ethereal plain. That is where she had been for the last 2 days. This mysterious mother she didn't know about for some reason couldn't see her but yet here she was here for her own safety. She wanted to kill someone.

To be cont...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters…. Chapter 3 is here. Please feel free to review.

Chapter 3

Astra woke up to the same four grey walls again and closed her eyes in frustration. If today was anything like her last week she was going to give Corona an ear full. Pulling herself from the bed she let her mind relax and her night gown changed to her usual outfit. Circe was a daughter of Posiedon and her first teacher. She had shown her how to close her mind from openly projecting and most important how to get some clothes around here. There wasn't a closet in site and Circe had pointed out all she had to do was think about what she wanted. Well, it was all downhill from there. Ignoring the shocked looks she had crafted a black and purple tease. A black halter top with black tight jeans making her look much more paler than normal. It was completed with a deep purple cloak that when needed she could use to cover up and hide under.

Throwing her hood back she pulled her hair back in a braid and as always left a small card stating she wanted to see her Mother. She had been requesting it since she got her but each time she just met a fellow avatar as they were called. Virgil taught her how to make weapons from thin air, she preferred a staff. Circe's son Dante worked on hand to hand combat with her. Trinity was a master of telepathy and taught her how to shield herself from mental attacks. Corona remained MIA in all of this but she was told she was a time master and as such was needed more often. Astra was quick to learn each of them held a special gift inherited from their lofty parents. Virgil was a master of all things with fire. Circe was a mistress of the seas while her son dabbled in weather and ice. Trinity could make anything quake, she had dominion over earth. Astra's dominion was death and fate. They constantly warned her not to get too upset until she could control her powers better. She on more than one occasion started called souls to herself. When she kept asking for the obvious missing one, light they all fell silent and simply left it at she would just have to wait and see.

Opening the door from her room she was face to face with a small woman. Her wild mane of black curls and cherub face belied the true age that was plainly seen . "So are you another one of the chosen? Whose child are you?"

" I am no one's child my dear," an eerie glow came in her eyes and for a brief moment her eyes shimmered cobalt black. "Will you invite me in?" Astra stepped aside and watched as this woman nearly floated on thin air with her steps. "There's no need to ask, you already know who I am,"

"I hate this projection bull shit. I can't have a quiet thought to myself."

"You will learn with time how to control it. I've waited a long time to see you my daughter." It seemed as if all the strength left Astra's body and she felt the truth of the moment hit her like a shot in the chest. "I named you Qismah but I find that Astra suits you as well. I am sorry I could not come to you sooner."

"Why? You so easily gave me up, it is just as easy to avoid me."

"No! If I had my way I would have kept you, raised you with your father and never once make you choose this life over the other but even I can't control fate."

"No one has told me about my father,"

"Please sit down my Qismah, it is time for you to learn about your past…"

Well into the afternoon Astra was still in her room but her mind was swarming with everything her Mother had told her. Being the daughter of a death goddess was one thing but hearing the truth about her father's sacrifice and what the counsel had planned for her was enough to make her stomach turn…

"Are you telling me you had me just to enslave humanity?"

"No, I would have had you regardless if it was my fate or not. I loved your father and It broke my heart letting you go but if I let you stay here the counsel would have used you like they did your sister."

"This Thexa,"

"Yes, she was born out of my longing for a child. Unlike you she has no father. I thought it would appease them and they would let her be but when they realized she had no power in the mortal realm they dismissed her. You see without a mortal parent she was just another goddess and unknown one at that. It ate her up inside and it turned her soul pitch black. Before I knew it she was gone, wondering around the galaxy and she realized she had my powers of persuasion. She possessed a solider of the galaxy and used her as a vessel to get revenge on me by destroying all life so I had no power. Before you were born the protector of this galaxy was able to wake up Galaxia and banished her back to the very place of origin….me. Death is just the beginning of life. I have kept her trapped there for a millennium but nothing last forever. As long as she has my powers and my heir she will break free. I hid you because if she knew you existed she would do no less than try and kill you."

"How does me being here help your plan? The council will use me in the end now that I am here."

"No, they still have to awaken the last avatar. She was given a second chance down on earth with the promise of an even worse awakening. She was so set on saving her friends she didn't care. "

"Who was she? She must be dead by now if it's been a millennium"

"No she is very much alive and oblivious to her destiny. You know her has Neo-queen serenity. But that is the future now the fact that your sister still exists keeps them at bay. Until you accept your place as my avatar and take that power away from your sister they will never be able to subjugate humanity."

"All this because they are tired of being ignored…"

"There was a time when we were worshipped with zeal but unlike some of us they refused to disappear into time. They created children that could be their vessels on earth, used black mail to keep them under their heels. "

"Then why are you here?"

"Because unlike them I know things must change. When the time comes you will know everything I do and understand. Until then I only ask for your patience." Kali touched the necklace around Astra's neck. "Promise me you will never take this off. This is my pact with you. As long as you wear that, as long as it remains intact you will be free to live your own life."

"If I take it off?"

"I hope you like seeing these four walls if you do…taking it off sends you right back to me. Please be patient with the others Qismah. Listen to their lessons and learn all you can. When you leave here I don't want you to come back."

"I am going home!" A sad smile formed on her mother's face.

"As much as I would want you with me I know your fate lies down with earth. Know that I will always love you my dear girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer, I don't own sailor moon or its characters…just the voices in my head.

Chapter 4

4 years later…

The Crytstal Palace was busy with activity today. Servants were busy getting last minute preparations ready for the return of Princesses Selene and Usagi. Queen Serenity may have been the queen of this city but the clutzy girl of her youth still found a way to remind her she was alive and well. Serenity side stepped a maid who walked by her before she knocked over the vase of flowers she was carrying. "Some things never change do they my love," Serenity looked up and saw her husband holding back a laugh. She still remembered the first day she saw him. As upset as she was about his attitude that day just finding out he was back finally made her feel complete. Even after the awakening into the new Crystal millennium it felt as if they hadn't been apart for that long. Every day was a blessing and when he disappeared when the negamoon attacked those were the worst days of her life. Seeing her family falling apart at the seams, sending her son away it was all she could do to keep a sense of serenity for her daughters who were still there.

That was the past, today her daughters were coming back from their training embassy trip. "Endymion why are you just standing there and not getting ready for your daughters homecoming?"

"Because unlike a certain blonde I know I don't leave everything to the last minute," Endymion held Serenity close and gave her a kiss that blew her away. Even after 1000 years he still was able to blow her socks off. "Do you know how much I love you Serena…"

"Eternity and back," Serenity rested her head against his chest and just let the soft thumping of his heart calm her nerves."I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you Jayden."

"Well thank the gods you will never have to know that again. Now If you are a good hostess today and promise not to cry too much I think I may have a surprise for my queen this evening." A smile played across his face as serenity reverted back to her childish self probing for a clue but he just smiled and kept his secret. He spent an eternity looking for this woman and would spend the rest of it cherishing her. "Now I think our girls are going to be here soon. Lets go get Rhond and we can meet them in the court yard."

The family waited as the time gate appeared. Rhond had invited Kat to the palace for the celebration and all his guards were in full regalia for this event. Austin looked as uncomfortable in a suit as he did at a ball and Kat held back a laugh. Unlike the others he was always the most laid back and even if Patrick and Devon were the picture of perfection he always pulled off the rebel look and made it look good. Kat was sorry for him the last four years, he never got over the disappearance of Astra, no one did really but he took it the worst. He beat himself up for weeks looking for her cursing he never told her how he felt and that just turned to callous negativity. Woe any girl that tried to get in his good favor.

A hush fell over the crowd as Princess Selene made her way through the gate with her sister Usagi, the new Sailor Moon. They had been gone for the past 2 years on a embassy mission to see the galaxy and finish their training for Usagi. So alike yet so different. Selene looked more and more like her Grandmother each day with her Silver purple hair and purple eyes, all the grace and beauty of a future queen of the Moon. Usagi was more her mother with the golden blonde hair but cone shaped buns and deep blue eyes. All semblances of pomp and circumstance was gone as soon as the girls saw their family and then Rhonde and the girls were embraced in a long hug. Kat hugged her future sister in laws with as much gusto as Rhonde and held back a tear as Queen Serenity on cue completely lost composure and was crying as much as her daughters. King Endymion just laughed to himself and comforted his wife.

Kat noticed while everyone was clamoring around the princesses Pluto came out with a hooded figure and watched as she spoke to Jedite in hushed tone. As the three figures walked off Kat had a sinking feeling Fate was about to about to throw another curve ball at all of them.

The party was in full swing and Kat had to take a breath after Rhonde had taken her around the dance floor a couple of times. Everyone was so engrossed in the festivities that it took King Endymion a few tried to get the attention of the assembly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, My wife and I would like to thank you for all your well wishes for our daughters. As you know our family has quite a bit to celebrate today; the upcoming wedding or our son Rhonde to Lady Katherine, my daughter's coronation and lastly as I have been told the arrival of the last general. Master Jedite," the king stepped aside and Master Jedite took the main stage.

"Your Majesties, Ladies and gentlemen, it is with long overdue relief I announce the naming of the head general of the princes royal guard. Your highness if you don't mind to come up to the podium." Kat breathed a sigh of relief, this meant no more random trips for Rhonde he was home for good. "May I present Lady Qismah." The cloaked figure Kat had seen in the garden walked up to Rhonde and kneeled in front of Rhonde. As the hood of the cloak feel back a mass of black hair, straight as an arrow spilled out around her held up in an ornate knot on the top of her head. Her skin was pale as alabaster but her eyes glowed with a light that made the black look endless. She looked no older than 16 but Kat was sure she was older than she appeared. At full height she barely made it to Rhonde's shoulder so she had to be no more than 5 feet tall.

"Your Highness I pledge myself to your service,"

The generals were not happy. After the annoucment the party continued but the tone from the other generals was rocky to say the least. In public they all graciously welcomed the new general but Kat could tell they were disappointed. It was a boys club, and Jedite chose a girl? Kat couldn't complain she liked Qismah. The girl was an enigma but Kat felt at ease with the silent beauty.

"Lady Qismah,"

"Please just Qismah, you must be Katherine. I have been told a lot about you. It is an honor to meet the future Princess of Earth."

"Thank you Qismah, I wish you a lot of luck with the guys. I don't think they are too happy to be lead by a woman."

"Don't worry, I had foreseen this, I have my plans" Qismah just smiled and Kat felt an instant connection. Even if they guys didn't like her she knew she did already.

The follow day Rhonde was trying to keep the peace as his generals were at each other's throats or more precisely after Qismah. "I am not taking any orders from this woman!"

"Austin I don't like this any better than you but Jedite said this is how it has to be. You know we don't question his orders."

"Austin is it? I don't want to create enemies here but this is an order from all the way on top. If you don't like it you can always leave,"

"Me leave? Sorry sweet heart but you're the newbie you get to leave. I have served the prince for 6 years and sorry to say it but tenure wins out."

"Austin, Qismah; I don't pretend to be the voice of reason but why don't we settle this the old fashioned way, winner takes all."

"Patrick I think you are on to something. Qismah, can you agree to that?"

"Devon I can agree with that. If I win I stay and keep my position. If I lose then I will leave. I will even go a step further; no weapons for myself just raw natural abilities." The guys just laughed and Austin accepted with a grin.

"It's your funeral girl,"

"You will be eating those words and begging me for forgiveness,"

"I will never beg anything of you,"

"We shall see," Throwing off her cloak Qismah put the whip on her belt down on the ground and walked to the center of the training mat. "So who is first," That was the end of the gloating. First Devon stepped up and after a few rounds of well placed kicks he was on the ground. He was never able to connect a single hit it was as if she had known every move he was going to make. Patrick was next and he used hit telekinesis but like Devon was bested by the slight girl. She managed to get behind him and hitting a few pressure points he was down. Austin was last and mad as hell. Pulling out his sword he charged at the girl. Out of thin air a sleek metal staff appeared and she parried his blows.

"I thought you said no weapons!"

"I did but I also said I could you my abilities. This is one of them," The fight ended with Austin's sword on the ground and the staff in his neck. "Do you yield?"

"Yes…"

"Good, it was a good exercise guys. See you in the morning," Qismah walked out with a smile on her face. Austin hadn't changed a bit and she enjoyed putting him in his place. Walking back to her rooms she saw Pluto waiting for her in the hallway. "Pluto to what do I own the honor of your visit?"

"I came to see how you are doing. No one has figured out who you are yet have they?"

"No, thought I figured they wouldn't Astra died the day she left this world. I am going to have to do some snooping though. The whole group dynamic is different. It wasn't until the end of that little skirmish Austin seemed to snap out of the funk he was in. Did my leaving affect him that much?"

"You know I can't tell you what is going to happen Qismah,"

"And you know I am the daughter of fate herself. All I have to do is open up the book of fate,"

"And break the rules not likely. Just be patient. You came here for a reason remember that."

"I know. I am my sister's keeper. Leave it to the council to release Thexa and then realized what that meant."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own sailor moon….as always.

Chapter 5

Qismah put her cloak and whip back on the peg in the closet and toyed with the Ankh around her neck. For being so almighty the council was downright stupid. She had refused to take her Mother's mantle and for her defiance they decided to release Thexa to try and hasten the new age. Instead all it did was deprive them of future devotees and they "bargained" with her to come down here and clean up their mess in return for her freedom. So here she was under a veiled threat, to find and capture her sister and return her to the oblivion that is the cauldron. The problem was they didn't know where she was. She had leads that she was roaming the galaxy again but was never able to confirm any of them until she got word that Thexa had made it back to earth and thus here she was. Her sister was somewhere on this planet and she was not going to rest until she was found.

In the past 3 years the death toll had raised to questionable levels but not enough to warrant alert. Qismah could feel the souls pulling on her and she could feel her sister's could soul behind it. How do you find a demon spirit in a world so full of malice? Who did she possess now? She changed into a day dress and let her hair fall out of its pony tail. Being a general was only a cover but she so wanted to see her friends again. Even if they didn't know who she was she at least would get to know they were ok. Now Austin was the enigma. She had an inkling suspicion he liked her but she was going to have to do some investigating for herself and that meant finding Kat and catching up on gossip.

Going to the main gates she waved to the guard and walked out onto the streets of her youth. She didn't realize how much she missed this city till she was forced to leave it. She made her way to the orphanage, and true to character found Kat helping out the younger kids. Even though she was engaged to the prince she never forgot who and where she came from. That was the big secret she kept from her all those years ago, that Richie was the prince. She couldn't blame her friend for it. As Kat sent the last child in for lunch she waved over Qismah. "fancy finding you out here Qismah. How are you?"

"Needed some fresh air, you work here?"

"Well kinda. I used to live here up until the engagement. The palace is home now but I can never forget where I came from. How did training go with the guys?"

"It went, all of them were out for the count when I left."

"You didn't hurt them too badly did you?"

"Just their pride," Qismah sat down on a bench and let the sun warm her face. "There's sadness among them, Austin especially. Last I heard there hasn't been a major war for the last 15 years."

"You felt it? It's not a war they are held up on it's a person."

"Who?"

"Her name was Astra. She was my best friend and 4 years ago the group of us were thick as thieves. One day she just disappeared. Her family, the palace guards they all helped to look but it was as if she vanished into thin air. Austin took it the hardest."

"Why? I get the impression he hates women."

"Oh hehe, yeah that's why. He is pig headed but I am sure you already realize that. He really liked Astra but was such a jerk towards her that when she disappeared he took it personally. His coping mechanism is to be a bastard. Don't take it personally."

"None taken, so Usa and Selene asked me to find you to go out to lunch. Are you game?"

"Always."

For the following weeks Qismah was leading a double life. When she wasn't with the guys she was sneaking out looking for clues to her sister's location. The guys seemed to accept her except for Austin the bastard was driving her crazy. Questioning every order, doing everything she said not to do. If the man didn't kill them before he killed himself it would be a miracle. Today found her watching Usagi in the court yard practicing with a self defense instructor. She was stronger than Qismah remembered her, more determined. It seemed at times that the innocence that endeared her to everyone was at times shadowed by a steel edge resolve. Whatever she encountered on her travels it left an impression. Qismah clapped when Usa managed to counter the masters attacks. "You improve daily princess."

"Oh Hey Qismah, Thanks! So what are the plans for today?"

"Going to give Austin a taste of his own medicine, I came to ask for your assistance."

"How can I help," an evil grin went across the princess's face.

Austin was getting annoyed. Devon and Patrick and himself were practically being dragged to the dance club by the girls today. Kat, Usa and Selene had interrupted the best practice of the last month, the witch hadn't shown, and would give them no peace of mind until they agreed to join them. He loved them like sisters but they knew how to ride his last nerve. That found him standing by the bar nursing a cold beer watching the dance floor. Kat and Rhonde were dancing in the corner, Usa and Selene in disguise were hitting on a pair of guys by the DJ. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red head watching him. She was a 10 as far as he was concerned. Her hair was a mass of red curls falling down her back, eyes green as Jade. She had curves in all the right places and a mouth that was begging to be kissed. Damn his raging hormones.

Just as quickly as he saw her she was gone. He took a second look to find her but figured he was better off not running into her. Last thing he needed was a one night stand. The guys would never let him down. Not since Astra had he felt that kind of attraction. He vowed after she left to never let another girl get to him like that and he meant to keep it.

"Hi," The red head was right in his line of site and looked even more irresistible up close. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

"No thanks,"

"Wow was a sour puss. Don't give a girl eyes like that if you're not interested you might give a girl the wrong idea…" She turned to walk away and Austin grabbed her arm

"You're biting off more than you can chew girl….never said I wasn't interested,"

"I like a guy that can take charge, shall we?" Letting himself be lead to the dance floor he forgot why he hated women so much and just focused on the hot little number in front of him. The dance started off fast paced and gradually changed to a slower tempo beat. Austin's mouth went dry at every move she made. This was going to turn into a very interesting night if she kept it up. The more aroused he got the more she teased and he pulled her towards him.

"Don't play with fire…"

"I like getting burned…" Austin couldn't help but groan. This girl was going to be the end of him. When the song ended his arms was empty and the girl was gone walking away.

"Wait! I didn't get your name? That's it?" She kept walking and he kept up the chase. "What do I have to do to get at least a number from you?" She turned around and a smile played on her lips.

"On your knees and beg, I don't do one night stands."

"Go out with me next Saturday, please."

"Why?"

"Because you are too interesting to let walk out…" The red head just started laughing and Austin was lost.

"We shall see cowboy," When she left Austin had no idea if he was ever going to see her again.

The following day at practice Austin was off his game. That minx's face kept popping up in his mind and it threw off his concentration. The guys were ripping into him over it and Qismah was joining in. "Never say never; Austin is pining over a girl the world is going to end!"

"Nah hell froze over," that comment from Qismah left the room roaring in laughter and Austin was too pissed off to see straight.

"Looks who's talking the witch of Ice Mountain herself. I don't think anyone can warm that cold block of ice you have in your chest"

"Oh the poor baby's feelings are hurt."

"Why are you in such a good mood anyway Qismah?"

"Because I won a bet," Qismah put away her cloak and practically danced up to Austin. "Do you remember a certain dare I gave you,"

"I have not and will not beg anything of you, that hasn't changed."

"Really?" Before his eyes Qismah was replaced by the red head from the night before and the guys were rolling on the floor laughing. "Did I forget to mention my dad was a shape shifter?"

The wind seemed to leave his sails, Austin had no idea how to get back at her until a thought crossed his mind. Grinning like a fool he advanced on Qismah and enjoyed watching her unravel before his eyes. Grabbing her in his grasps he pulled her in for a soul scorching kiss and walked out with a grin on his face. A very flustered Qismah as standing there, Austin was back.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Sailor Moon Please don't take my characters

Inesita

Chapter 6

After the circus in the training room things calmed down to a serene level for the next few months. With everyone's attention on the upcoming wedding for Rhonde and Katrina it was hard not to be in a good mood. Usa left her sister and mother with Kat while they went through dress patterns and shuddered when she was out of ear shot. She loved her sister but even she could get under her skin with that laugh. Shaking the headache away she took a deep breath. It was high time she went to the clinic and got herself checked out. Ever since they had stopped on Saturn to see the reconstruction projects she had been having the mother of all migraines. They had started out as simple headaches but now they were practically a constant companion. The only relief she had was the few hours of sleep she got each night but she always felt tired in the morning like she had been up all night. Just that morning she found her boots at the foot of the bed and she swore she had put those in the closet.

Her dreams were getting more fragmented to. She kept hearing this sing song voice during the day like they occurred in her dreams and she had to bite her toung a couple of times when she almost answered back. She knew her mother was the queen of self dialog but this was getting ridiculous. Making the turn to the back pavilion she could see Quisma and Austin holding hands while they talked and she felt a rush of envy that was instantly squashed by happiness. Those two had been fighting like cat and dog since she got here and god knows what happened but now they were thick as thieves. That was until you asked if they were a couple and then it usually ended up with Austin getting a new bruise. If things kept going this way with them Usa had a feeling another wedding was going to be in this families future. On cue they heard her foot steps and Quisma hit him in the shoulder in the "good old buddy" fashion and was walking off. Usa couldn't help but laugh to herself.

At the clinic Amy looked at the sensors while Usa waited for her diagnosis. "Usa I don't know what to say. Everything seems to be checking out."

"Then why am I feeling like I have been dragged around the galaxy a couple of hundred times?"

"You said these all started when you were on Saturn right? Tell me what happened?"

"Selene was off with Pluto looking over the new palace construction so I went off to see how the atmosphere conduits were holding up. The last thing I remember was working on the crystal console when I just blacked out. It felt like I got the wind knocked out of me. When I woke up Selene was hovering over me and just like that I was better. They blamed my black out on the combination of sleep deprivation and the massive amount of energy in that area. They said I absorbed too much at once wahla,"

"You never had problems sleeping as a child Usa, god knows you are your mother's daughter. Is everything aliright?"

"Yeah I guess, with all this wedding planning, reconstruction projects, I just had too much on my plate"

"Fine, listen take it easy the next couple of days. As your physician I am telling you no heavy training, get plenty of rest and take these pills. They will help you get a good ten hours of sleep tonight."

Usa took the pills without complaint and gladly went to her room to get some much deserved sleep. After taking the pills she could feel her mind falling asleep and as sleep took her she didn't even find it odd when the voice came back again laughing saying finally…

Quisma paced in front of the bathroom door and started cursing under her breath. How could she be so stupid, why did her mother feel this was a fair thing to do to her? Ever since that kiss Austin was like a mad man following her around. Initially she just ignored it but that man was persistent and pay back or not he worked every ounce of charm he had until she agreed to a date. If she knew her joke was going to bring this on she would never have done it and now she was paying for it. Not only did she fall for him she broke her one rule, NEVER get involved with a man.

Her one mistake two months ago had her waiting on an archaic pregnancy test because she didn't want the whole palace knowing. Fear crept in her blood like ice. What if the counsel found out, would they use this like they did to the others? What would Austin say? When the timer went off she took a few slow deep breaths and looked. Her suspicions were right. She was pregnant. After her mind stopped racing she focused on the small voice in her mind. Her daughter was happy and her mother was scared out of her mind. She laughed when she realized Vesta had it bang on.

During her training she had to learn a lot of new techniques and control. The one that surprised her the most wasn't the sound of the dying souls but that one lone voice, like an emotional live wire in her mind. At first she just felt broad emotions, happiness, distress, sadness. When she started to focus on it she could hear snippets of thoughts but she could never make anything out 100%. During one of her meeting with Vesta she tried explaining what she was hearing and Poor Vesta almost fell over laughing.

"Quis what are you so worried about, I don't mean to laugh but it's just too silly. That is the link you have with her children"

"What! You have to be wrong. I don't have any children."

"Well all I can say is you don't have a child now…you told me yourself. Your mother sent you to another time whose to say you don't do the same."

Now she was pregnant and she wanted to scream. That connection she had with whoever her daughter was, it was always vague and her mother told her it had to be that way for everyone's sake. Then two months ago it just stopped. She didn't realize it until she started getting these burst of happy feelings from herself. Toying with the clasp on the necklace she took a deep breath and released the clasp. In a blink she was back in her rooms and her mother was sitting on the couch.

"You have questions,"

"Yeah, you knew I was coming?"

"I am your mother, you think I would leave you alone down there without keeping tabs on you?"

"Please tell me the counsel doesn't know about this,"

"I altered the book a bit so they have no idea. You need to tell him,"

"Easier said than done Mom, what if Thexa finds me this puts my child in danger and I won't hold that over my head"

"Your sister knows who you are. She has been watching you for some time. She is being cautious this time and biding her time. Come here I need to show you something." Quis walked over to the book on the counter and watched as it turned to a page and the images of Usa's life danced before her eyes. Something was different though this time because the page wasn't the vibrant hues seen with most souls but muted and tepid. Extending out her hand she felt a cool brush against her hand and then the book slammed shut. "I am sorry Quisma,"

"How long have you known,"

"A month, I was creating new pages when it opened up to that one. I couldn't call you, you had to come here of your own free will."

"I can't kill Usa mother, even if Thexa is controlling her. If you don't destroy your sister's powers then everything is lost. She has my powers because there is no one else to pass them on to. You know what you have to do."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own sailor moon…as always

Inesita

Chapter 7

Everyone was shocked into silence after Quisma and Austin made their big announcement. Quisma braved a smile on her face when all she wanted to do was run. Everyone was giving her hugs and well wishes but all she could do was focus on Usa smiling at her. The innocent girl was gone and in her place was a coy and manipulative woman in her place. After Amy gave her those damn pills Thexa had taken complete control and was going around as Usa now full time. She didn't want to believe it but after bumping into the other day she couldn't deny it. Usa energy was so twisted the exact opposite of her own. She had covered up her own response and as far as she knew Thexa had no idea she knew. That was the only card she had now. Telling everyone she was pregnant just gave her another bullet to use against her.

What happened next was not something she expected. She knew she had to face off against her sister but she figured she had a few months, assuming thexa would wait for her child to be born, but nothing ever goes as planned. The pain was more than she could describe. It felt like someone was trying to rip her child right out of her and she could feel her child crying for help but was what made her and thexa both stare was watching Katrina fall to the ground at that same moment in agonizing pain. Thexa smiled and stopped her assault and Quisma knew she had to make the hardest decision in her life. Everyone split between her and Katrina and Usa seemed to disappear into the background. Amy started using her computer to check on the status of her baby and Rhonde was holding Katrina. After making sure Quisma was ok Amy checked on Katrina and just as Quisma knew she found nothing. The attack wasn't directly on her but none the less the gauntlet had been thrown. It took some time but Quisma was able to convince everyone she was fine and made her way to Katrina's room. She was in bed with a very worried Rhonde sitting next to her. "Katrina you doing ok?""

"Better, I don't know what happened. One minute we are all celebrating your good news and the next I am blacked out on the floor. But I am much better now,"

"Rhonde you mind if I have a few moments girl to girl?" Rhonde just rolled his eyes in disinterest then kissed Katrina.

"I am outside if you need me, Don't talk her ears off that's an order."

Quisma sarcastically make a bow to Rhonde and smiled as he walked out. He loved her and she knew what she had to do. "So really all better?"

"A little sore but I didn't want to worry him. Quis do you know what happened?"

"I think I do, but it's nothing I can tell you right now. I do have a favor to ask of you though."

"Anything," Quisma pulled out an identical black onyx necklace like her own and sat on the bed next to Katrina.

"I want you to wear this. It's the stone of my family consider it a good luck charm." As Katrina leaned forward to put the necklace on a glow started to emit from the stone and Katrina just kept looking from hers to the one on Quisma's neck. "Don't ask me how but take it for what it is worth. This charm will guide and protect you and any other member of our family."

"Quis, how I am an orphan,"

"Yes but you had a family once, and you have one again, just promise me you will stay safe and make a worried soul happy."

"I promise, now I want to learn all about this baby,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thexa was thumbing through a book in the library when she felt the cool presence of her sister at the door. The old girl was pissed and she had her just where she needed her, desperate. Putting on an innocent smile she turned around to see a very pissed off shape shifter. "Quis you are ok!"

"Cut the bull shit Thexa,"

"Took you long enough sister, how is my niece doing?"

"How could you do that to your own flesh and blood Thexa? What are you doing on Earth?"

"What can't I do? Revenge my dear sister is the name of the game. Serenity sent me to that cold prison a millennia ago and I intend to return the favor by taking what she holds most dear."

"I want you to leave the princess this instant do you hear me? Don't make me use force."

"And kill poor little Usa I don't think so. I like this body I think I will keep it. It took me long enough to control it. Breaking down her defenses, using her at night to spy on you, now that I have complete control don't think you or anyone from that counsel will be able to tell me what to do."

"I can't let you do this Thexa, these are innocent people."

"Let me do what? Destroy this pitiful planet? I may not be able to be the Goddess I wanted to be but I can settle to ruler of the universe. I almost did it once I will do it again." Thexa looked on with a smirk when she saw the fight go out her sister. She had a lot to learn about standing up to chaos. "I will make a deal sister. I will give you one week. If you meet me at the ruins of the dark palace then you will get one fair fight with me. If you win I leave this body. Now if you cheat and try to kill just remember one little fact. I will take over someone else and who knows, queen of earth sounds good to me."

"You leave Katrina out of this!"

"Oh did I hit a nerve? Do we have a deal?"

"One week, I hope you don't mind cold dark spaces,"

Quisma lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling, sleep was evading her today. Katrina was doing summersaults in her belly and she envied her total innocence. Sitting up she just looked at Austin snoring away next to her and she held back the tears that were threatening to come. Why was everyone she was close to doomed to this fate? Kissing him on the forehead she made it out of bed and went to the writing desk. Swallowing the pain she wrote her last goodbye letter to Austin. Taking one last look around her room she closed her eyes and said farewell to Earth for the final time as a mortal.

Back on the Eternal plain she finally let the tears she was holding back fall and her mother was there to comfort her. Quisma didn't know how long she cried but the cool arms of her mother held her until the pain was gone and only a numb sensation was left in her chest. "Do you think Corona will help?"

"She helped me with you, I don't see why not."

"I don't want the counsel to know I am here. After I have her she needs to be sent away. Then and only then will I end this."

Time is a funny thing, it circles on itself and the past becomes present. From time to time great events occur at these intersections. Corona was at her post as usual when the image of Kali appeared before her. It was eerie because this was the same look she gave her when she had told her Quisma was going to be born. "What can I do for you Kali?"

"Just follow me and don't ask any question." Corona was lead to a near deserted edge of their realm and lead to a lone building. Inside she could make out the cries of an infant but it was the last person she expected. Quisma was cradling a small bundle in her arms and singing softly to the little baby. "Corona I would like to introduce you to my granddaughter Katrina,"

"Corona I need you to open up the time gate for me. I need to take her home."

"Quisma I can't play with time,"

"Yet you did it once before for me, you gave me a life, a home with my mortal family. I am only asking the same for my daughter. Besides you know it's not playing with time at all. You saw her as a grown woman yourself. This is how it must be."

"then what?"

"You will send me back to one week after I left and I will do what I need to do."

Pluto could only nod in agreement and took out her staff. In the small house she opened up gate and opened to doors to Crystal Tokyo, two blocks from the orphanage. "Thank you Corona, I am forever indebted to you," Quisma pulled the cloak over her head and bundled her daughter in the blanket she had made for her. Little Kat was smiling and cooing the whole time while her mother made the walk to her new home. "Katrina we will see each other again."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Quisma appeared in the gardens of the palace and took a deep breath. Today was the day. Thexa walked out to the pavilion and without a word nodded to Quisma before disappearing in a ball of light. Quisma closed her eyes and shifted into a hawk and flew to the ruins to the south of the city. From an upstairs window Austin saw Quisma shift and grabbed his gear. He hadn't seen her for a week since she left and he was going to get an answer to that note.

At the ruins thexa watched on in amusement as her sister took off her cloak and got her staff out. "You promised me Thexa, I win you leave Deal?"

"IF you can beat me then yes but how do you expect to beat a goddess."

"I will that is all you need to know." Centering her energy Quis made her first advance and Thexa shifted into Usa's sailor moon form. They matched blow for blow and when Thexa used an energy attack Quis managed to block it with her own. The more she fought the more she realized that even if she managed to weaken Usa's body Thexa would always remain in control. Killing her wasn't an option. Jumping to a ledge she caught her breath and Thexa stood in the center of the room laughing.

"So little sister had enough?"

"Not a chance," Putting all her energy through the onyx stone Quisma let the full force of her powers go and aimed them straight at Thexa. "Say hello to mother for me" Just as she felt the last bit of her energy go she felt the snap in her soul and it was as if the doors to heaven opened. As the light overcame her Thexa's screams could be heard dying away.

Austin ran into the ruins to find Usa passed out on the ground. Making sure she was alright he started searching for Quisma and found her on an upper terrace. Her pulses were weak but there none the less. "Quis for the love of god wake up!"

"Austin, you shouldn't have come,"

"You leave me a note saying you are leaving and you don't expect me to look for answers? You are going to be fine. "

"Not this time baby," Quisma cracked a smile and took his hand in hers. Kissing the knuckles she didn't try to hold back the tears. "I am sorry I couldn't give you the family you wanted."

"You will,"

"I love you Austin, no matter what always remember that." Quisma closed her eyes for the last time and Austin watched as she disappeared in his arms. The only proof of her existence the blood on his hands and the pain in his chest.


	10. epilogue

Epilogue

They held the funeral a week later. Since there was no body a memorial was erected in the garden and everyone paid their respects. Princess Usa made a full recovery but didn't remember anything that happened to her. As they all started to scatter Austin stood in front of the marker for his Quisma and their unborn child. The Earth seemed to mourn with him as the skies opened up and rain fell on his face.

A shadow figure in the corner watched on with a sad smile on her face as Austin knelt down and kissed the stone one last time before walking away. Quisma walked to the stone passed her hand over the ground. A sprout of lilacs grew where she stood and just like that she was gone.

Part 3 "the Cosmos wars" Coming soon


End file.
